Snotlout's Mother
Snotlout's Mother is an unnamed character mentioned several times in the DreamWorks Dragons Franchise. Biography ''Living Arrangements In an effort to seem impressive to Astrid Hofferson, Snotlout mentions that he is moving into his parent's basement, as a show of independence. Astrid is not impressed. ''Sewing Teacher Snotlout's Mother taught her son how to sew. This activity for historical Vikings was reserved for women. Snotlout shows his skill by stitching together Screaming Death scales to make plated armor for the Dragon Rider's dragons. Calling Out to Mom When Barf and Belch become attached to Hiccup because he saved them, the Twins try to come up with scenarios for Barf and Belch to save Hiccup and return the favor, so the dragon will return to them. One attempt involves Snotlout attacking Hiccup. He eggs Hiccup on to try and get him to fight. Hiccup punches him once and knocks him out. Dazed and with a few teeth knocked out, Snotlout calls out for his Mom and Dad. Mother's Lullaby A Fireworm Queen seeks out the help of Hookfang and Snotlout to help protect her hive and babies from a ravenous Cavern Crasher. The Fireworm shares her hatchlings with Snotlout. The newly hatched Fireworms are so cute that he sings them a lullaby his mother used to sing to him. Calling Out to Mom, Again Snotlout and the Dragon Riders enter a deep cave network underneath Dragon's Edge in search of Fishlegs. It is the residence of the Night Swarm, a subspecies of Night Terrors. The Night Swarms attack the intruders. Fishlegs appears banging two axes together, because loud noises drive away the dragons. He claps the axes together very close to Snotlout, who becomes dizzy and disoriented. In this state, he calls out for his mother. Letters to Her Son'' While Snotlout is in residence at Dragon's Edge, his mother sends him Terror Mail to keep in touch. On one particular day, the Twins get ahold of the day's mail and reads her letter aloud to the Edge, through the Thunder Ear. Through her wording it's easy to guess the two of them have a healthy and kind relationship, which is interesting since most of Snotlout's relationships aren't very balanced. Relationships Snotlout Jorgenson Snotlout's Mother appears to have a very close relationship with her son, and seems to still baby him into his older teen years, which Snotlout's ego tries to conceal. Snotlout revealed in "Night of the Hunters, Part 2" that his mother also taught him how to stitch. When his stitching fails later in the episode, Snotlout is distraught and worries aloud that his mother is going to be so disappointed in him. Appearances Trivia *During the episode "Thawfest" while Spitelout is cheering on his son, he's accompanied by three men and a blonde woman throughout the entire games. The woman could be his wife; Snotlout's mother. Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Viking Category:Hooligans Category:House Jorgenson Category:Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:Human Characters from the Franchise Category:Mothers Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Characters